Crootch language
Crootch (Krotol') is the main language of Crootchistan. It is very far related to the Basque language, but, in general, the language is not similar to any existing language, even in its sounding. The language almost do not have borrowings and do not have articles at all. It also has no genders. Crootch uses a complicated system of tenses and cases. Words and sounds a – /a/ – like in "f'A'''ther"; aa – /a:/; b – /b/ – like in "'B'om'B'"; ch – /t͡ʃ/ – like in "'CH'eck"; c – /t͡s/ – like in "si'TS'"; d – /d/ – like in "'D'a'''D'"; dz – /dz/ – does not exist in English; dd – /d:/; f – /f/ – like "F'ive"; g – /ɡ/ – like in "'G'old"; e – /ɛ/ – like in "h'E'lp"; ee – /ɛ:/; ye – /je/ – like in "'YE's"; k – /k/ – like in "'K'no'CK"; kk – /k:/; l – /ɫ/ – like in "L'et"; l' – /l soft/ – like in "p'L'ease"; ll – /l/ – does not exist in English; o – /o/ – "m'O're"; oo – /o:/; u – /u/ – like in "f'OO'd"; uu – /u:/; p – /p/ – like in "'P'ack"; rh – /ʁ/ – like in "A'R'abic", this "r" is not sonant; r – /r/ – does not exist in English; s – /s/ – like in "'S'ick"; ss – /s:/; sh – /ʂ/ – like in "'SH'arp'; ś – /ɕɕ/ – like in "'SH'eer"; kh – /x/ – like in "lo'CH"; khl – /ɬ/ – the Welsh "ll" sound, does not exist in English; t – /t/ – like in "T'ake"; tt – /t:/; m – /m/ – like in "'M'ock"; n – /n/ – like in "'N'ot"; nn – /n:/; y – /j/ – like in "to'Y"; i – /i/ – like in "m'E'"; ii – /i:/; v – /v/ – like in "V'isit"; vv – /v:/; z – /z/ – like in "qui'Z"; zh – /ʐ/ – like in "plea'S'''ure". Phrases A few of the basic Crootch phrases are listed below. * ''Bai/''Chea'' – "Yes"; * Ta – "No"; * Kao nin? – "What is this/that/it?"; * Shigo – "there is need to (if this word is used with pronouns, then the pronouns stay in Dative)"; * Tashigo – "there is no need to"; * Baldzota – "''I do not know (only when you was asked, for example, where is a WC near or whatever; it means knowledge not about things in general)";'' * Murut – "Hi"; * Murukatoru – ''"Hello/greetings"; * ''K'yorud ''(''naceeyrhu)'' – "Thank you (very much)/Thanks"; * ''Kolyon – ''"Excuse me"; * ''Shel'mudzo, aksh... – ''"I think that/I guess that"; * ''Aru – "Bye"; * Arukatoru – "Goodbye"; * Shaalukatoru – "Good night"; * Shikatoru – "Good morning"; * Neki sarhamdzota – "I do not understand"; * Sinchiikan' – "Believe me"; * Meshedez – "Please"; * Doy tashotu – "You are welcome"; * Ni-sanm'yoshel! – "Amazing!/Cool!/Super!/Great!"; * Sil'vetaakh nrou, shegamdzuyo edulikhe – "I am tired, talk to you later"; * Amshemurdzo neki – "I love you"; * Shrok-ta/''Dzokkal'-ta'' – "Not now/Later"; * Tashigo inde norha!/''Ni-mokhvagel'-ta!'' – "It cannot be!/It is impossible!"; * Undratodzo – "I am busy"; * Tayo bonu – "I have no money"; * Incen tayo lingru – "'I have no time (for this)"; * Shuimengel'-do vishaniimdzo! – ''"You made me mad!"; * ''Ni-viidulikh – "I understand/I see"; * Veidzo a-naak – "I am hungry"; * Ni-narhun'! – "Do it!"; * Sakuuman' cakheyrhe – "Do not give up". * Ni-chaneekul (aksh)... – "To be honest...". * Nin vebalza (aksh)... – "I am sure (that)...". * Na'adzo (nekidum) – "I agree (with you)". Grammar The order of the words in sentences is free, except for some rules, for example, norha - "to be" always stands at the end of a sentence. Plural is made by means of tne endings -''ch'' (if a word ends with a vowel) and -''ach'' (if a word ends with a consonant); if a word ends with kh, then plural is made by means of the ending -''sh''. The Crootch grammatic cases with examples are present below. * Rumig – "a/the friend". * Nevudzo rumig'E'' – "I see a/the friend (now)". * Ak rumig'U'' – "the/a house of a/the friend". * Toivotaas rumig'AD'' – "to give to a/the friend". * ''Teirhu voshug-'''DO, nay gel'ved, norhayo'' – "You will be a good friend (rumig and voshug have the same meaning)"; Mekhlate-'''O' bagol norhayo'' – "The day will be warm". * Nuoriyoodzo nuoriguk-'''DO' – "I am drawing with a pencil". * ''Chinook'A'' (Nominative: Chinooko) – "In a/the forest"; ak'A'' (Nominative:'' ak'') – "in a/the house"; aga'VA'' (Nominative: aga) – "inside you". * Rumig'DUM'' – "with a/the friend". * Daredzo voshu'TKHA'' – "I am moving to a/the friend". * Rumig'TAS'' – "without a/the friend". * Nire'NUK'' – "on the ground". * Rumig'CEN'' – "for a/the friend". * Rumig'UM'' – "about a/the friend". * ''Rumig-'''DON'' – "as a friend". * Akhvizdiikha rumig'VE'' – "to stay by (near) a/the friend". * ''Rumig-'''DAN'' – "like a/the friend". * Krotoam'KO'' – "from Crootchistan". * Rumig'TUKH'' – "behind a/the friend". Crootch tenses, as opposed to English, must be very precisely used. For example, if you have a thing or if you see something exactly now, you must necessarily use Present Continuous. Verbs conjugate only in the Continuous tenses.' Present simple Verbs never change. This tense is used to say about things you do always or in general: Fingilla rou nevunga voshuge - "I see the friend often"; Murhichi rou a-mikhlaitok - ''"I like to run/I like running". ''En – "is/are": ''Doorka en gel'ved – ''"The song is good". '''Pronouns: nrou – "I am"; naga – "you are (not politely)", Enmiku – "you are (politely)"; nrui – "he is"; neiva – "she is"; nin – "it is"; naika – "we are"; naiga – "you are (plural)"; nrouku – "they are". Another construction means using nay – "which/who is/are": Doorka, nay gel'ved – "A song, which is good"; Velkha, nay shufuri – ''"A person, who is nice".'' Present continuous Verbs conjugate in this tense with the next endings: rou ("I") – -''dzo''; aga and Miku ("you" – not politely and politely) – -''dza''; rui/''eiva''/''in'' ("he/she/it") – -''dze''/-''dzel'; ''aika ("we") – -''dzu''; aiga ("you" in plural) – -''dzal'; ''rouku ("they") – -''dzol'. Making the Continuous form out of a verb can be a problem for those, who do not speak the language: it is not always clear how to make this, for example, ''shegami ("to speak") – shegamdzo; shekasum ("to say") – shekadzo; shenarhu ("to admit") – shenarhudzo etc. Pronouns in the Continuous tenses are almost always not used because the verbs have enough information. Text extracts Nagushiko, ina-frozukhin murudzogel' a-tonokhlashos beyvash, vokhlaya dzogul bazaddukuncha toivonarhu kinaflized. Ni-gevukhlayoki, aksh voorvatu lingra-do mokhvamalzog mokhvayookach, nay shoyrukhsi-yol', koldzooshel va'akiiski. Istoki frozukhin en shayooki velkhamurcen shungul'yoki-do a-norha. "Mainly, this popular book tries to teach, which way is the best for that to behave correctly in hard situations. It is obvious that very terrible and also cruel events happen in our generation. Such a book is able to be useful for people". Below is a short extract from a famous Crootch book called "A weirdo from that forest (Shukumavelkha na-chinokko)". Inka flidda shufuri shigill. Evishaakha moonoren shel'gyetuz mekhlate-o kishin'yaki a-norha, kaygullmeli noodun akhluyooshel fachung viaguk-do norhka, du. Nazukul munshrok a-tomuza kundayooke chinooka, Eniisi eshamdzok a-zulshuka falguude, iva nrui shayooki a-lyeachuga nazhguvel' smavche fingilla, du. Kay shrolingkh enokadzeva chin' makhel'teve shukumaanya... "It was another nice morning. The weather was going to be quite warm today, however the sky was a bit gloomy. Before to start a hunt in the forest again, Eniisi decided to check the cave, in which he is often able to find tasty mushrooms. But this time it turned on really weirdly...". Crootch dubs Most media is dubbed into Crootch, subtitling is usually only used for the hearing impaired. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (''Micuyoki feykroch Vinni-Pukhdum'') * Winnie the Pooh → Vinni-Pukh Category:Languages Category:Fictional languages Category:Crootchistan Category:Crootch language